


Ask Nicely

by WhiteWolf1284



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Male Apprentice (The Arcana), Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sort Of, feel free to imagine ur own OC or yourself, he just doesnt know how to say please without getting sexual or cringing, i did that cliche thing where the title is mentioned at the very end im sorry, i used my own OC but i dont use many specifics so, julian helps him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf1284/pseuds/WhiteWolf1284
Summary: Lucio wants something, but can't get it. Julian assists.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ask Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> might be the most impulsive thing ive ever wrote

Julian stood just on top of the stairs, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. He had just arrived to pay a visit to his boyfriend, Itsuki, only to run into his other boyfriend in short hallway leading to the small apartment above the shop. Lucio, who was currently pressed up against the wall and peeking around it in a way he probably thought was very stealthy.

Julian sighed. “Wh-” Before he could even utter that one word, a golden hand was on his mouth and Lucio was glaring at him. He raised a finger to his own mouth in the universal gesture for “shh”, before mouthing one word. “Whisper.”

Julian rolled his eyes and bent down to Lucio’s level, arms still crossed. “What are you doing?” He murmured. Lucio stared as a few of Julian’s red locks fell over his scarlet eye (uncovered by the eyepatch, since he took it off when he came in), before focusing again.

“See those over there?” Lucio whispered, pointing into the kitchen just around the corner. Julian moved to look at what Lucio was pointing at.

In the kitchen, Itsuki was rummaging through a cabinet, muttering something about how the bowls are never where they needed to be. On the counter, next to the oven, was a tray of chocolate chip cookies that visibly made Lucio’s mouth water. Julian blinked.

“The… cookies?” Julian questioned. Lucio nodded.

“He won’t let me have any,” Lucio stated, pouting.

“And so you’re… uh, trying to steal some, I’m guessing?” Lucio nodded again. Julian stroked his chin in thought for a moment, before something occurred to him. As he strode into the kitchen, Lucio made an attempt to drag him back to the safety of the pint-sized hallway, but the redhead was already out of reach.

“Hey Itsuki!” Julian greeted. A loud thump could be heard among a string of curses before Itsuki pulled himself out of the cabinet, a plastic bowl in hand.

“Julian. Hey.” Itsuki replied, rubbing his head. “When’d you get here?” Itsuki asked, before the mild panic on Julian’s face could spiral out of control.

“Oh, just a few minutes ago.” Julian leaned against the counter and gestured towards the cookie tray. “Did you make these?”

Itsuki nodded. “A certain goatman was trying to steal them, but I think he forgot I specialize in fire magic.” Julian chuckled as he felt the fiery glare of the goatman in question burn into his head.

“Well, mind if I try a few?” Julian asked.

Itsuki shrugged, pouring some sort of powder into the bowl. “They’re still kinda hot, so if you burn your tongue, don’t blame me.”

Julian took a moment to thank the Gods he hadn’t removed his gloves, before grabbing a few cookies. He still flinched a little. “Jeez, how hot are these things?” Julian muttered, brows furrowed. Itsuki gave no answer, simply nodded towards the Stove Salamander, who was looking very proud of himself today.

The doctor shook his head with a small smile before making his way back to the stairs, humming a little tune. He handed a wide-eyed Lucio two cookies (in his golden hand), before smirking at his boyfriend’s thoroughly confused expression.

“I do believe, my dear Lucio, that you forgot to ask nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at like 1am dont hurt me pls


End file.
